


Easily Distracted

by RoyalMuffin



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Mentions of Pines Twins, Mentions of Stanley Pines, Monologing on a desert road, mentions of rick sanchez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMuffin/pseuds/RoyalMuffin
Summary: Morty gets easily distracted while driving through the desert in the Stanmobile.





	Easily Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is just a little thing I decided to write bc I wanted to. Btw the window's open next to me and its in the middle of the night in a cold place so my fingers are basically frozen stiff at this point. Much love!

Did he care about Rick? Morty doesn’t know. Not really. 

He knows, with absolute certainty that he did, once. But time and time again Rick shoved him aside for selfish and superficial reasons. Rick always lived for the moment; never looking ahead. At least, not how it would affect others, the people he was supposed to care for, outside of whether it would affect him in the future or not. 

Morty snaps his attention to the road once more, for some reason. He had zoned out for a while as he was driving, though, who could blame him as it seemed he was driving, alone, seemingly through miles and miles of endless orange ahead and pastel blue above. 

_ _

_ Hah, ‘pastel blue’ _ . That was probably Madel’s influence. As if that one passing thought suddenly became a tempting loose strand of a home-made custom sweater, more and more thoughts of the twins seemed to pour through his mind. Morty was fine with this, there were very few memories of Gravity Falls that were negative. The opposite could be said of the particular family member who had taken him there, though. 

Morty sighed as he was not only thinking bittersweetly of Gravity Falls, he was now thinking solely bitterly about his-- no. Just Rick. 

To call that man by any remotely positive familial title, Morty would have to be possessed by an old, isosolved god to do so. 

Well, he  _ has _ been possessed by that guy, and thinking about it, even that would be far fetched. 

Now  _ that  _ thought of Rick made him chuckle. 

Morty’s focus suddenly snapped back to the road. Fuck, Grunkle Stan’s parting words were actually right. Not that he had really doubted it in the first place. He just didn’t think it would be  _ that _ easy.

Focusing on his breathing, in and out, in and out, Morty was able to concentrate for longer this time. He doesn’t understand why he insists on doing so though, this was just an empty road on Earth; practically an empty planet after what happened a few days ago. 

Damn, had it only been a few days ago already? It felt like only hours ago he coughed blood from yelling so intensely for so long. 

The trunk of the car--no, the  _ Stanmobile _ , Stan insisted on calling it, thunked from the inside again. For what seemed like the thousandth time today, Morty sighed. How the hell was he going to get to the other side of the country when he couldn’t even focus on the road in front of him or handle the shitstain in the trunk? 

As the thunking got more and more intense, Morty resigned himself to pull over and take care of it. 

**~~~~~**   


As the shadows grew longer and the sky grew to an intense orange, Morty finally spotted a diner in the distance. Thank fuck because he’d been eyeing the  _ E _ ever since it first lit up a few miles back

As he approached it, the Stanmobile started to sputter and forced Morty to roll to the small gas station just across the road from...  _ Daisy’s Delish Dish _ , apparently. 

As Morty got out of the car to refuel, he sighed. Of course, this dimension's Stanmobile hadn’t been modified by a Rick before Morty took ownership.

_ Temporary Ownership, _ he reminds himself.  _ Definitely  _ temporary. 

The next time Morty looks up from refueling the car, he notices it's gotten dark enough to barely be able to see his hands in front of him. Weird how he only notices that now. He looks over to the diner, the letters lit up so it spelled  _ ais ‘s Delish ish.  _

Morty chuckles, it’s always been a roll of the dice when it came to ol’ Daisy’s Diner. He has a feeling this time it’ll be good. 

He’s been wrong before, though.  _ Very  _ wrong. 

After he’s parked the car, Morty makes his way inside the diner, which for some reason was still open. Probably not much where the owner could go, he guesses. 

“Hey there, Morty!” The person at the front greeted him immediately. Weird, he’s never been here before. Whatever. 

“Hey there, stranger!” Morty replies back cheerily. Lazy Susan chuckles in the charming way that always reminded Morty of happier times. 

“You always say that,” She says positively. “ Anyway, what can I get ya?” 

Morty thinks for a second, uncertain. “I’ll have the usual, as always.” He then goes to take a seat at one of the barstools that looks comfier than the rest. 

The owner of the place laughs funnily, “You always sit there, hun.” 

Morty Shrugs and pulls out a crossword puzzle book, newly bought and pristine. 

A few moments of peaceful silence pass when a large plate of fresh pancakes drizzled with light syrup is placed in front of him. Morty looks up to thank the stranger, glancing at the chipped table below him as his gaze passed. He really should get around to fixing up the place a little if he’s gonna keep eating here. 

“Thanks a ton, Susan.” 

Picking up the fork on the napkin next to his plate of eggs and bacon, he turns his attention back to the tattered and ripped up crossword book. 

As he looks for words to cross out, he absent-mindedly notices some words already crossed out, surprisingly legible through the multitude of illegible notes, drawings, and markings carelessly cramping all the pages. 

They read,  _ dumbass, stuck, loop, nonsensical, cipher, dangerous,  _ and  _ tophat.  _ Other words were found but he couldn't be bothered searching.

Susan’s Soup Specialty hit just the right as fresh, warm morning rays of sunlight shone through newly cleaned windows. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you have a terriblen't day/night!


End file.
